The Same Ending
by ShatteredHeart-BlueSapphire
Summary: ONESHOT! The story of Fred Weasley and Elizabeth Thompson. A love that had began and had been abruptly cut before it could blossom completely.


**DISCLAIMER! Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: Hello! I know I haven't updated anything but I got a new computer that didn't have Microsoft, and then we moved and it's been a hassle. So, I wrote this a while back and only now am I posting it. I hope you like it. **_**Review please**_**!**

Elizabeth Thompson was heading back to the Gryffindor common room feeling satisfied at being done with her homework and excited because tomorrow there was a Hogsmeade trip. Even Umbridge couldn't ruin it for her. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Peeves' simplest and latest trick: spilling water on the floor. Elizabeth's foot slid in the puddle, but as she teetered, she withdrew her wand, pointed it at herself and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" all in a swift motion. It wasn't a very effective charm, but it was the first thing to come to mind.

Fred Weasley rounded a corner and saw Elizabeth Thompson. She was most like Hermione when it came to her studies, but she could be a handful, much like himself and George. He was planning to scare her when he saw her slip. She reacted quickly and shouted a simple levitating charm. Hadn't they learned that first year? Still, he was amazed at her speed and reaction. If he would have been in her place, he would have probably done a face-plant. He saw her losing altitude, and grinning, he withdrew his wand and made a more helpful charm and she began levitating towards him.

Elizabeth felt as if she were being pulled backwards. When her feet touched the ground, she turned and saw a grinning Fred Weasley. She felt her cheeks begin to warm so she faced the puddle and with a wave of her wand and a nonverbal spell she dried the puddle.

"Since when does a seventh year use a first year charm?" she heard Fred ask. Elizabeth heard Peeves cackle.

"Since I didn't want to do a face-plant and was the first thing to come to mind," she responded, glaring in the general direction of the cackling as she felt her face get warmer.

"Well, aren't you going to thank your savior?" Fred asked, and when Elizabeth turned he was grinning.

Elizabeth looked around and turned wide, brown, innocent eyes at him. "It looks like he left. Won't you help me look for him?" she joked and they shared a laugh. "Thanks," she said when they recovered.

"Sure," he answered with ease and then added, "Although it would have been funny if I _hadn't_ saved you."

"Then why did you? We all know you and George enjoy a good laugh," she said raising an eyebrow. She thought she saw him blush but that was probably a trick of the light… candlelight at that.

"Thy beauty calls to me," he said melodramatically. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Lying your way around again?" she asked, but couldn't quite hide her blush. He'd been saying that since fifth year. She knew she wasn't pretty, her features were plain, she was too thin, her hair wasn't straight and it never stayed when she wanted it to.

"You never believe me," he accused.

"I've been known to be impervious to false flattery since fifth year," she explained, her face mockingly serious.

He shook his head and changed the subject. "My, my, what is this young woman doing alone in the hallways? You know, they have been known to be dangerous."

Elizabeth put the back of her hand melodramatically on the side of her forehead. "Oh, my, who's going to save me from the evil, nonexistent puddle?" she asked worriedly and then grinned.

Fred gave a short laugh and said, "We should go now before something happens," and they began walking.

"Before what happens?" she asked confused.

"You know, hallways have different uses," Fred said suggestively, flirtingly.

Elizabeth laughed but blushed. "Perhaps you could show me some time," she flirted back.

"Perhaps I could show you now," he said and stopped walking. She stopped too.

"What?" she asked shocked. Had she heard correctly?

Fred rolled his eyes and leaned in. "I said that perhaps I could show you now." Elizabeth's wide brown eyes blinked rapidly a couple of times. Was he serious? Never had he taken his flirting this far before. Was he trying to say something? Of course not! This was Fred _Weasley_ she was talking about. He was close enough she could feel his breath on her face, which cause her to blush and feel her heart fluttering in her chest as if trying to escape; however, she just had to believe it was a joke.

"Ah, but then I wouldn't be playing hard to get," she said and took a step back, breaking the enchantment.

"So that's what you've been playing at," he said and grinned but Elizabeth saw something flash in his eyes. They resumed their walking. After a moment he put an arm around her shoulders easily, nonchalantly. They kept walking, and when Elizabeth's surprise had ebbed, she took the tiniest of steps toward him. As they walked she could feel the side of his body pressed against hers. It felt nice but she couldn't bring herself to relax her body.

"Want to go with me tomorrow?" Fred asked casually, not looking at her.

"To Hogsmeade? Sure," Elizabeth replied just as casually as him. Neither of them had looked at each other, very intent on looking straight ahead, so neither of them saw each others blushes.

"Okay," was all he said. After a moment they began talking and laughing and joking until they got to the common room.

"What's so funny?" George asked them.

"We were just talking about letting loose a cage full of pixies in Umbridge's office," Elizabeth offered, and the others laughed.

"I could think of something worse," said Ron darkly.

"What did our ickle prefect say?" Fred asked, eyes wide. Ron glared at him but didn't answer, and the twins and Lee Jordan laughed. Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Are you not late for your rounds?" Elizabeth asked Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, yes, you're right. Thanks," Hermione said almost dragging Ron with her.

Elizabeth liked Hermione because she was very serious with her studies, just like she was, but Elizabeth also knew the girl had been through a lot with Harry and Ron and Elizabeth admired her for it. She also liked Ron because he was brave and funny, even if he wasn't really smart and… well, he was Fred Weasley's brother.

Elizabeth realized how late it was, so she said goodnight to her friends.

"See you tomorrow," Fred said. She nodded and left but he thought he saw her blush. He watched her leave, her robes billowing around her. Her blond hair was in stark contrast to her black robe.

"Did you do it?" Fred heard George ask once she was out of earshot. Fred turned to his brother and grinned at him.

"I asked her to Hogsmeade," Fred replied and Lee Jordan and George grinned.

"It'll be a piece of cake," Lee Jordan said, rubbing his hands together, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Let's hope it is. I don't think she suspects," Fred said ginning but feeling worried. What if it went wrong? What would he do then?

"We'll help of course," George said and Lee Jordan nodded. That eased Fred a bit. Then, they all went to sleep.

The next morning Fred was in the common room waiting for Elizabeth. Lee Jordan and George were with him. Lee Jordan and George were with him. Finally, he saw Elizabeth coming downstairs. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily and gave a yawn. Her hair was down and looked somewhat messy.

"Sorry I'm late. I got out of bed fifteen minutes ago," Elizabeth explained. How did she manage to look like that if she just got out of bed? Fred wondered about that. She smiled at them and her cheeks were pink.

"It's okay," George soothed with a shrug and they headed out.

On their way to the joke shop Fred put an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and again she took an almost unnoticeable step toward him as they walked. All too soon they reached the joke shop and they parted for some time while she spent the time at Honeydukes.

A while later Elizabeth was trying to decide on the last sweet she wanted to get to fill her bag, but she couldn't.

"Can't decide?" came a voice behind her. She flinched and turned around already knowing it was Fred. She, along with Lee Jordan and a few other people were able to tell which twin was which. Plus, George didn't stand so close to her. She smiled and shook her head. "Why not just take both?" he asked.

"Do you _want_ me to get fat?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! Like _you_ could gain weight," George said walking up to them followed by Lee Jordan. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him as she took both sweets and put them in the bag.

"I'm gonna go drop off the stuff I bought. You wanna come?" Fred asked and she thought she saw him blush before she turned to pay for the goods.

"Sure," she said, not sure why he wanted to walk all the way to Hogwarts and back.

As they headed out, Lee Jordan stumbled, running into Elizabeth. She also stumbled, but was caught by Fred. Their contact was brief but it sent chills all over her body. "Thanks," she said, stepping away and smiling a little shyly.

"Sure," Fred said and grinned.

"Sorry, Liz," Lee Jordan said, but she saw him gave Fred the quickest grin. Suddenly, she wasn't so sure his stumbling had been an accident.

"No worries," she replied nonetheless.

Elizabeth and Fred walked in silence. Again, Fred had an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. Unconsciously, she took a step toward him; she had only realized she had done so when his arm around her tightened slightly. As their silence continued Fred wondered if it was going to work. After all, George and Lee Jordan couldn't help him, and they weren't even there. What if it doesn't work?

Elizabeth was thinking away when she felt Fred's hand move down her back and to her waist. They kept walking in silence but Elizabeth's mind was racing. Why was he doing this? It obviously wasn't because of her good looks because she wasn't pretty. She could bet he didn't even fancy her. They were Quidditch players and it was known George fancied Angelina Johnson, also a Quidditch player. Fred and his twin were much alike so she wouldn't be surprised if Fred fancied Katie Bell or Alicia Spinnet, also in the Quidditch team.

They were in the empty common room because the first and second years were enjoying the nice day outdoors. They looked at each other a moment before Fred spoke. "Let's meet back here," he said and she agreed. It looked like Fred was a little reluctant to go but she had most likely imagined that.

Elizabeth put her bag of goods away and headed downstairs. She longed to be back at Hogsmeade where there would be plenty of people. She didn't like being alone with Fred no matter how much she fancied him. She felt nervous and uncomfortable. What if she said or did something stupid? What if she accidentally said something she didn't mean to? What if she did something on impulse? Oh, Merlin! If she did that she would like nothing better than to hang herself.

"Um, Elizabeth?" she heard Fred ask. She turned around and smiled, but her smile died away quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Fred was shifting from foot to foot and he looked at little pale.

Fred looked at her wide and concerned eyes and couldn't answer. She was too close. Whatever he was going to tell her and whatever George and Lee Jordan had told him flew out of his mind. So, like on so many other things, he strategically went with impulse. He took a step closer, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. He was glad she didn't pull away and that she was moving her lips with his, if a bit timidly. Fred also noticed her body was rigid and he did not understand why. He grinned when he pulled away but his grin rapidly faded when he saw her expression.

"Elizabeth?" he asked tentatively. She was looking at him accusingly as she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were wide and after a couple of blinks, tears began running down her cheeks.

"This joke isn't funny, Fred. I never thought you would… I thought you were my friend," she stated thickly. After all he'd gone through, after fancying her since fifth year, she thought this was a joke!? How could she? Well, he _was_ known for joking… but still!

He saw Elizabeth turn away from him, but he took her wrist and turned her to face him. She just stood there, not looking at him, and he was surprised because he had never seen her cry before. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"Elizabeth, this _isn't _a joke, okay? I'm serious. I've fancied you since fifth year. I fancy you now and I want you to go out with me," he said and she gave him a watery smile.

"Did you know I've fancied you since fifth year too?" she asked softly, her eyelashes sparkling with tears.

"You mean we could have been snogging two years ago? I wonder what happened to my Gryffindor courage?" he asked and she gave a short laugh.

"You never lost it," she said looking up at him.

Fred looked at Elizabeth and relaxed. He had to be realistic, Elizabeth wasn't pretty, but her expressions, her gestures were so animated and her personality was brilliant! Her eyes were very pretty though. They were wide and brown and her eyelashes were thick. She could look so innocent because of her eyes and when she looked at him he couldn't help but get lost in them. In fact, he was so lost at the moment that when she put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, he was _very_ surprised, but he kissed her back.

Elizabeth thought the kiss started out nicely, but then it turned into something else. Suddenly, she was trapped between the wall and Fred. He was kissing her hungrily and she responded just as eagerly. His body was pressing against hers so much that the only barrier between them was their clothes, and it felt wonderful. She felt his hands slide to her hips and she didn't know how he managed it, but he pulled her even closer, and the feeling coursing through her body was so great she moaned and she felt him tremble, sending more delicious ripples through her body.

"I didn't know it had gone _that_ well," they heard a voice say. Startled, Fred pulled away, only to see George and Lee Jordan grinning at them. Fred grinned looking almost sheepish while Elizabeth was flushed and wanted nothing but to run away.

"It would have gone a lot better if I would have thought to take her to the dormitory," Fred said casually.

Elizabeth couldn't have been more embarrassed and she looked at Fred in alarm. He was grinning at her though and George and Lee Jordan were laughing. She felt herself relax, they were friends after all.

"Git," she said, smacking him playfully on the arm and mock glaring at him. They decided to go back to Hogsmeade and as they walked, Fred slipped his hand easily to hold hers.

***

Elizabeth and Fred were in the common room by themselves. Whatever Fred had to say was important or else they wouldn't have left dinner early. They had been together for many months now and it had been the best time ever.

"George and I can't stand Umbridge anymore," Fred said after their long moment of silence.

"I couldn't agree more," Elizabeth said truthfully.

"That's why George and I are leaving," he stated plainly.

"What!? Fred Weasley, this isn't funny!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not joking. George and I have enough money and goods to open a joke shop, which is exactly what we're doing," Fred replied. There was a very long silence.

"You're leaving," Elizabeth finally said tonelessly. This wasn't right. It was unfair.

"Well, yeah, but it's not like we won't see each other again. It will only be a couple of months. I'll be there at King's Cross," he explained. After a pause he said, "I'll miss you, Elizabeth."

"I'm sure," she said in that same toneless voice. Fred pulled her toward him and though she did not object she was limp.

"Elizabeth, I _am_ going to miss you,' he stated.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, trying for nonchalance. "Until you find someone else," she said.

"There won't _be_ anyone else. It'll only be you," he said almost convincingly. Almost, but not quite. Elizabeth doubted that but decided not to pursue the matter further.

"When are you leaving?" she asked instead.

"Tomorrow."

_Thanks for telling me in advance_ she thought sarcastically. She made as if to leave but he didn't let her go. Surprised, she looked up at him. He looked into her eyes, his boring into hers.

"No, Elizabeth," he said firmly as if he knew what she was going to do, which he probably did. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Their kiss was slow and like nothing she had felt before whenever he kissed her. It held a promise, and as he intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her close, she somehow knew he would keep his promise. When they parted he was smiling a rare, gentle, sincere smile. He took a strand of her hair and ran it through his fingers before he tucked it away behind her ear and looking straight into her eyes. "I love you, Elizabeth Thompson," he said softly.

"I love you too, Fred Weasley," she replied, a little smile on her face. He sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap. She snuggled against him as he stroked her hair and they sat in silence. This was one of the rare times he was being serious and she knew this would be one of her best memories.

The next day, all hell broke loose; there was no way out of expulsion. They had practically made one of the hallways impassable. There were fireworks and such and people began to gather around while trying to avoid getting hit by anything, Elizabeth being one of the first people. Umbridge came and though she was absolutely furious she didn't show it as much as she should have. After about twenty minutes the twins stated they couldn't take her or any of her rules anymore and that they were going to leave. They summoned their brooms and Fred strode toward her, caught his broom and kissed her swiftly before grinning, mounting his broom and flying away. Elizabeth was stunned as she watched the twins leave. Did Fred really do what she thought he did? Shaking her head and smiling she headed toward the common room with Lee Jordan.

The rest of the year was only bearable because of Lee Jordan. Without the twins they spent more time together, devising plans to annoy Umbridge as much as they could. It worked, especially when they put the nifflers in her office, until they found out that Umbridge though it was Hagrid's fault, at which Elizabeth and Lee Jordan stopped at once. Another sad but big event was the attack at the Ministry, almost at the end of the year. Harry and some of his friends had gone to the Ministry and fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and the good people had won, but Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been killed. Elizabeth felt bad for Harry; after all, they knew each other well because of the twins. After some time, she was on the train going to King's Cross with Lee Jordan. He teased her about Fred but she only laughed because she didn't think much of his comments, they were friends either way, though he _did_ manage to make her blush a couple of times.

After Lee Jordan left, Elizabeth was dragging her trunk, and carrying her owl in its cage. She sighed reminding herself yet again that she couldn't use levitating charm in front of Muggles.

"Looks like someone needs help," someone whispered in her ear, making her jump, let go of her trunk, while almost dropping the cage. She heard a chuckle and turned around.

"Fred Weasley, don't do that!" she exclaimed but she grinned, put the cage down, and threw herself at him. She was thin and he caught her easily and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I want you to meet someone," he said taking her trunk in one hand and her hand in the other. When she had picked up the cage they began walking in the opposite direction from where she had been going.

"Who am I meeting?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see, we're almost there," he said calmly. They walked a little more and Elizabeth suppressed a gasp.

"Elizabeth!" George exclaimed, giving her a one-armed hug and a grin. Elizabeth knew she was blushing but couldn't help it.

"Mum, dad, this is Elizabeth Thompson. Elizabeth, these are my parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley," Fred introduced them and she felt like she wanted to melt, especially when she realized she was still holding hands with Fred. To her great relief his parents seemed to like her and did not even bother to ask about her Muggleborn status, though she didn't think it was a problem seeing as Ron and Hermione were best friends.

***

Elizabeth was in her flat reading calmly in her sofa. She was wearing clothes she would _never_ wear anywhere else except at home when she knew nobody would be coming. She to admit though, shorts and tank tops were very comfortable, even if they didn't look good on her.

She was too caught up in her book she jumped a little when she heard the distinct 'pop' of Apparition. She wasn't expecting anyone but was pleasantly surprised to see Fred Weasley. Forgetting everything she stood quickly and she launched herself at him.

"Well, hello to you too," he said hugging her back and grinning. She pulled back and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"It's like I haven't seen you in months, huh?" she asked. The last time she had seen him had been last week.

"I find it nice," he said casually and grinned. She gave a little laugh, before she cut herself off abruptly as she realized something. Fred was looking at her curiously, with raised eyebrows. "You okay?" he asked.

Uh, yeah, I just… havetogochange," she said and hoped he hadn't understood as she retreated.

"Why?" he asked looking at her. Then he seemed to understand why and then he looked at her but she couldn't identify his expression. It was strange, almost… predatorial, and he seemed to make his way toward her in almost the same fashion as that of an animal stalking their prey. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a car she stood rooted to her spot.

She was still frozen when he slowly put his arms around her waist, and even when he pressed his body to hers. When he whispered, "Why would you change when you look so _edible_ in that?" in her ear and nibbled her earlobe, she shuddered and drew in a shaky breath. When he kissed her, it was much like the second time they had kissed, with a burning passion. She found herself responding eagerly and moving with him almost instinctively. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the sofa and being straddled by Fred. Merlin, this felt amazing! No, it was better than amazing, it was… fantastic! She felt a surge of excitement when her hazy mind processed the fact nobody could interrupt them. The excitement only increased when she felt Fred tease the skin underneath her tank top and the hem of her shorts. She moaned as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and she pushed upward, arching her back and pressing her body closer to his. The groan that came from him along with his shudder made her lust increase.

Unfortunately, and quite suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Were you expecting someone?" Fred asked kissing her neck and pulling her up to sit next to him. He felt her shake her head. "Then you don't have to answer it," he whispered in her ear and slipped his hand under her tank top and up her back. He was rewarded with a shudder from her. There was another knock.

Elizabeth sighed and stood. "I should probably get that," she told Fred who looked a little disappointed but nodded. Fred watched her walk to the door and licked his lips. She was slim and he thought she should wear clothes like that more often. "Dumbledore!" he heard Elizabeth exclaim. Fred was amused at her guilty expression and surprised to see Dumbledore.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Dumbledore said when he saw Fred. Fred, however, caught this knowing glint in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Not at all. Please, take a seat, sir. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Elizabeth said politely but she was flushing.

"Thank you Miss Thompson, but it is all right. I am glad I found you here as well, Mister Weasley. I was hoping to have a chance to speak to you both," Dumbledore said as Elizabeth sat next to Fred. When the Headmaster had gotten the full attention of the couple he said, "I have noticed, Miss Thompson, how well you execute simple and complex magic, and have a capability of dueling very well. Mister Weasley, I have noticed you have a very creative mind, very much like your twin, and you are very good at magic also."

"Thank you," both teens replied modestly.

"I am here today because I wish for you both to join the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore said bluntly. There was a pause as Elizabeth and Fred looked at each other surprised.

Elizabeth recovered first and looked at Dumbledore. "I am honored at your invitation, sir. Yes, I would like to become a member," she said seriously.

"Me too," Fred said taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. The Headmaster studied them a moment.

"Thank you Miss Thompson and Mister Weasley, I truly appreciate your willingness. You will receive notice of the next meeting," Dumbledore smiled at them and stood. Elizabeth and Fred stood also. "I must be going now, but I thank you for your time," he said. The couple walked Dumbledore to the door.

When the door closed, Fred put his arms around Elizabeth's waist and pressed his body against hers. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "So, Miss Thompson, where were we?" She giggled and turned in his arms.

***

Elizabeth was at the Burrow with _all_ of the Weasley's. Even Bill and Charlie were there; the only Weasley _not_ there was Percy, and she felt a little sad about what he had done, but she couldn't change that. Harry and Hermione were also there and Elizabeth was glad.

Dinner had been wonderful because Misses Weasley was an amazing cook. Now, they were all outside enjoying the night, but it was dimly lit so they wouldn't trip. Fred walked over to where Elizabeth was and she smiled at him. He gave her this mischievous grin and she wondered what he was up to. "Hey, everyone! I have something to say!" Fred shouted. When everyone was silent and looking at him he turned to Elizabeth, who was giving him a curious look. "So, you know I love you, right?" he asked casually.

"Yes… I love you too, Fred," she said confused and a little shyly because people were listening.

"So… will you marry me?" he asked her. She simply blinked at him. What?

"Marry… you?" she finally managed. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I was talking about George," he joked and grinned. She vaguely heard chuckles but she couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Fred. Her throat closed and her vision became blurry with unshed tears. As she blinked however, the tears fell. She couldn't articulate anything and she forgot everything and everyone except Fred. She didn't know she was capable of being this happy. She nodded, unable to do anything else and his face broke into another grin. She felt, rather than saw, Fred slip the ring on her finger and as soon as he had she threw herself at him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and muttering how much she loved him. His arms came around her. "Thank you," he mumbled into her hair. Everyone congratulated them, Bill and Charlie teased them, George joked about it, Mister Weasley smiled, Misses Weasley succumbed to tears and hugged both Fred and Elizabeth, Ginny and Hermione were squealing and awing about the simple white gold band with its diamond and the girls eyes sparkled. Elizabeth noticed the quick glances they gave Ron and Harry, and she smiled. Harry and Ron, for their part, congratulated them rather awkwardly and Elizabeth couldn't help the light laugh that escaped her. _This_, she thought, _is the best thing that has ever happened to me so far_.

***

Elizabeth never thought she would be there again. After all, there wasn't a reason to return to Hogwarts… until now. As she waited for more people to come she though about Dumbledore, who had been killed by none other than Snape. She had cried because it had been so unfair, but tonight she would fight with anything and everything she had because she was an Order member after all.

"You okay?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yes," she replied fixing her eyes on her fiancée. She smiled and he grinned and held her hand. Suddenly, he kissed her. The kiss was urgent and deep and a lot more things she couldn't describe. When they parted, she asked through ragged breaths, "What was… that for?" He didn't answer right away.

"In case I don't see you," he finally said and her heart sank.

"Don't say that," she plead and he gave her a little smile that usually made her heart lift, but at the moment her heart shattered as she realized he was right. She pulled herself together as best she could and managed to return the smile.

"Congratulations on your engagement," they heard a voice say. Elizabeth turned her head.

"Percy!" both Elizabeth and Fred said. They each took their turn hugging him. She was glad he had returned and knew of the engagement.

She was, at the moment, dueling with a Death Eater, and she couldn't find Fred. She opted to concentrate on her task because she really didn't want to think about Fred, she knew she wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to him.

When they were given the hour of peace, Elizabeth did not look for Fred out of fear. She resolved to look for him _after_ the war ended, when she would have to accept reality. For now she would think he was alive and as well as he could be. For the moment she wandered hallways looking for people who needed help or for stray Death Eaters, though she didn't find any.

She battled again, with more fierceness now that she knew Harry was alive. Somehow, she knew he _would_ kill Voldemort, he just had to. She dueled and threw hexes at Death Eaters that were dueling with people on her side. She kept herself occupied.

She was caught off guard just as she had finished Stunning a Death Eater. Her last thoughts were of Fred, their love, and their last kiss before the jet of green light hit her. Little did she know, Fred had thought of her before he himself was hit by the Killing Curse.


End file.
